hinata :mi vida complicada
by fan hinata
Summary: mi vida es complicada...tengo un novio y todo se pone de cabeza


**Hola este es mi primer fic y pues espero les guste pues lo hice con mucho esmero y dedicación espero sea de su agrado**

**ADVERTENCIAS: tendrá lemon en unos capítulos más, tendrá anti sakura haruno (lo lamento pero necesitaba una mala y ella era perfecta para el papel) tendrá insultos pero mucho más adelante y cambios en la historia original y en los personajes de naruto**

**Lo que este entre () es lo que pienso o digo**

**Lamentablemente los personajes de naruto no son míos sino de kishimoto sensei **

**El primer capítulo estará solo basado en su niñez pero en los siguientes capítulos será sobre su adolescencia (solo de hinata no pregunten porque no escribo sobre lo que paso con naruto porque se sabrá más adelante pero solo una parte)**

CONOCIENDOTE MEJOR

-hola me llamo naruto uzumaki ¿y tú?-dijo un niño rubio de unos 6 años sonriendo frente a una niña de quizá su misma edad que tenía el cabello azulado y ojos perlados realmente hermosa

-hmp…-dijo la niña mirando al intruso que estaba interfiriéndose en su camino al salón esperando no verlo más no porque fuera antisocial o le cayera mal sino porque estaba de mal humor pues sus padres volvieron a pelear –no me molestes…-dijo antes de retirarse y dejar al rubio solo

-que linda es…-dijo el ojiazul embobado ante la belleza de la niña caminando y tropezándose a menudo pero sin darle importancia finalmente entrando a su salón

-¡ ¿TU?!-gritaron ambos al unísono pero de distintas maneras pues mientras el ojiazul estaba alegre de encontrarse con la niña la ojiluna estaba sorprendida de ver al chico que rechazo y ambos se dieron cuenta de algo: serían compañeros

-no puede ser-exclamo la niña algo frustrada pues ese chico era muy entusiasta un poco como su padre cuando estaba alegre lo cual era raro en él pero a la vez este niño irradiaba algo diferente pero lo ignoro pues a pesar de ser la más amistosa de todos en especial entre los chicos ella sentía miedo a que sea como su padre

-nos vemos de nuevo! El destino nos quiere juntos-comento el rubio alegremente al estar frente a ella estirándole su mano amistosamente

-bueno ya que…-dijo en voz alta más para ella que para el chico rubio-me llamo hinata hyuga

-qué lindo nombre me gusta mucho-exclamo naruto halagando a la ojiluna

-odio ese nombre-dijo escupiendo sus palabras-ya siéntate que la profesora ya vino

-bueno chicos este año tenemos muchos alumnos nuevos…vengan y preséntense-dijo sonriendo la maestra-oh por cierto me llamo kurenai ahora preséntense ustedes

-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki!-exclamo el rubio alegre y luego susurro muy fuerte-sensei puedo sentarme son hinata-chan?

-claro claro naruto-chan siéntate con hinata-dijo sonriendo la maestra

-si!Oíste eso hinata? Nos sentaremos juntos!-grito el uzumaki lanzándose sobre hinata y casi ahogándola-eh!

-na…naruto…m-me me ahogas!-chillo la niña ya casi morada

-gomen hinata solo que me emocione –dijo soltando a hinata de su agarre-ya verás que seremos los mejores amigos dattebayo!

-hai como digas…-dijo no muy convencida hinata tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

-MESES DESPUES-

-hinata mi mamá me dijo que si puedo ir a tu casa con la condición de que tu papá me enseñe mate porque él te ayudo a ser tan inteligente como lo eres ahora!-dijo a su ahora amiga

-ok estudiaremos…por cierto ino también vendrá como siempre–dijo la ojiperla sonriendo

-i-ino?ah…q-que bien…no estaremos solos…-dijo fingiendo alegría

-hai..- grito la ojiperla sonriendo y corriendo hacia su padre que estaba con su faceta de buen padre lo cual cambiaba al entrar a su casa pues se transformaba completamente siendo casi un monstruo el cual le pegaba a la pobre niña de 6 años que a pesar de su corta edad a veces quería matarse pues ese hombre le causaba tanto temor que prefería la muerte

-tus amiguitos ya están por llegar así que cámbiate mocosa inútil!- grito el padre apenas cerró la puerta asegurándose que no lo escuchen

-h-hai Otto sama –dijo tímidamente hinata corriendo a su cuarto y cambiándose esperando que vengan sus amigos-y-ya vendrán…y… y Otto sama se tranquilizara...

-hijita ven tus amigos ya vinieron…estudiaremos los cuatro así también podrás practicar-exclamo el padre sonriendo (que bipolar es este hombre ¬¬ además que su hija solo come, va al cole, se asea, duerme y estudia lo que queda del tiempo le da clases extra pero todo sea por esperar un recreo y jugar con sus amigos)

-hai padre…-dijo animosa la niña corriendo y encontrándose con sus amigos

-bueno empecemos con la clase-dijo el señor antes de empezar a enseñar y enseñar y enseñar-ahora que terminamos tomen un descanso

-eh!-gritaron los tres niños saliendo disparados de sus asientos como si sus vidas dependían de ello pues no sea que cambie de opinión como siempre pues ya llevaban casi 6 meses con esa rutina y si no corrían cambiaba de opinión

-y a que jugamos?-dijo el único chico mirando a ambas chicas pero de diferente forma pues mientras a hinata la miraba con ternura a ino la miraba como una desconocida a pesar de ser amigos pues cuando estaban los tres la pobre rubia era ignorada por completo

-pues…-dijo ino pensativa para pensar en una actividad que le ayudara a desquitarse con la ojiperla sin que se dé cuenta-a las chapadas!

-que gran idea!No lo crees naruto?-dijo la ojiperla sonriendo a sus amigos sin saber de sus sentimientos e ignorando en especial sus intenciones con ella

-lo que quieras hinata…-dijo más embobado al ver a su amor platónico sonreír

-bueno empecemos-dijo incomoda ino al verlos juntos parecían novios y se sentía como mal tercio lo cual no soportaría pues ella amaba al uzumaki aun sabiendo que él no se interesaría en ella-tú las chapas hina!-chillo tocando o más bien golpeándole el estómago a hinata y salir corriendo

-yo la chapo!-grito hinata alegre ignorando el golpe recibido por ino que a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte no tenía fuerza física ni era inteligente y aun así hinata la envidiaba pues la creía más bella-ya corran!-chillo antes de correr tras naruto ignorando sin querer nuevamente a la chica

-siempre lo mismo-susurro ino antes de interponerse entre ambos y dejar que la chapen-oh me chapaste ahora mi turno!-grito corriendo tras hinata ignorando a naruto intencionalmente

-oye naruto-dijo hiashi serio-¿te gusta mi hija cierto?-exclamo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-no no no claro que no señor-negó sonrojada inmediatamente pero al notar la mirada de hiashi suspiro pesadamente y afirmo con la cabeza para luego entusiasmado gritar-me gusta hinata!-y ante esta declaración se sonrojo más y vio hacia las chicas que hablaban y parecían no haber escuchado nada

-hey naruto-grito hinata alegre-ven sigamos jugando

-claro hina-dijo mirando de reojo al padre o suegro como lo llamaba en secreto

-AL SIGUIENTE AÑO EN LA MANSION HYUGA-

-nos dejaron solos…de nuevo y como siempre no pasara nada pues me toma como un hermano…y nada más….maldita sea mi vida!-dijo para sí mismo naruto mientras hinata iba por un vaso de agua y él dibujaba para una tarea que tenían en grupo porque a pesar de que hinata sea linda e inteligente tenia defectos y estos eran el arte y el deporte

-ya vine-dijo asustando al chico haciendo que soltara su lápiz inesperadamente

-me asustaste hina…-dijo tratando de hacer que su respiración vuelva a ser la normal

-lose naruto pero es taaaaaaan divertido-dijo quitándole el lápiz y corriendo por toda la mansión riendo pero al rato de correr naruto la atrapo haciendo caer a ambos en el mueble volteándolo con ellos dentro-auch jajaja

-fue tu culpa-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-aguafiestas jajaja-dijo entre risas la ojiluna

-tontita-dijo quitándole el lápiz y ayudándola a pararse

-arigato payaso –dijo con tono de burla hinata sonriéndole de forma dulce

-ven acompáñame-dijo alegre y sonrojado sentándose y siguiendo con su único trabajo del grupo el cual era dibujar pues lo demás era trabajo de hinata (que gran equipo no?)

-DOS AÑOS DESPUES-

-si vuelve a decir algo como eso lo matare!-grito naruto con odio en su mirada haciendo que todos temblaran de miedo y entraran varios en pánico deseando no volver a verlo

-a-alumno uzumaki t-tranquilícese o…o tendré que expulsarlo-dijo con miedo el profesor

-detente!-grito hinata tomando la mano de naruto el cual tenía una silla alzada que la iba a tirar al profesor iruka-basta ya naruto!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos-no quiero que te expulsen…ya para onegai…

-hinata…-dijo antes de soltarse y salir corriendo dejando a todos desconcertados y asombrados

-naruto vuelve por favor no me dejes –grito hinata antes de caer desmayada-sé que es difícil lo que te pasa pero onegai…vuelve…-dijo entre sollozos para sí misma

-DOS AÑOS MÁS DESPUES-

-ino…-dijo llorando hinata viendo como su amiga se iba con sakura la más engreída, repugnante y popular chica del colegio que había hecho que su amiga cambiara

-aléjate engendro-dijo escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio

-ino tu no eras así…-dijo con impotencia y enojo

-la gente cambia inútil mocosa-dijo sakura actuando como siempre altiva pero siendo en realidad una rata inmunda que lamentablemente estudiaba con hinata

-sakura…te odio!-grito saliendo del salón llorando tirándose en los brazos de su mejor amigo naruto-no quiero verla otra vez

-malditas sean sakura. Ino…-dijo acariciando el corto cabello de su acompañante-hinata yo siempre estaré a tu lado…en serio te quiero mucho

-eres el mejor amigo que se pueda tener naruto-dijo dulcemente hinata

-si…-dijo deprimido-amigo…

-EN CASA DE NARUTO-

-nos iremos mañana así que alista tus cosas-dijo seria kushina-apúrate naruto!y llama a menma también que esta tarde

-no quiero! Le prometí no irme!Siempre estar a su lado!-dijo alterado el rubio

-lo lamento pero hay problemas así que apúrate y termina de alistarte –dijo seria kushina sin mirar a su hijo el cual ya estaba llorando

-EN CASA DE HINATA-

-te cambiaras de colegio hinata-dijo hiashi serio

-p-pero…-cuestiono hinata triste

-cállate hinata ya está decidido así que no me cuestiones maldita idiota-dijo dándole una cachetada tirando al piso a la pequeña niña

-t-te odio!-se atrevió a decir corriendo a su cuarto y encerrándose mientras lloraba-naruto perdóname por favor…

**Y así termina este capítulo de la niñez de naruto y hinata como se conocieron y como nació el amor de naruto a hinata**

**Dejen reviws onegai no importa q sean negativos **


End file.
